


Honey, I'm home!

by Shatterflowerdemon



Series: Reader inserts [13]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrorswap (Undertale), Bite Kink, Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/F, F/M, Fucking, If You Squint - Freeform, No pronouns used for Reader, Penetrative Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Reader Is Not Kris (Deltarune), Reader is not Frisk or Chara (Undertale), Vagina heavily implied, Vaginal Sex, feel good, let me wear your sweatshirt taken literal, more like a gentle throat hold, no beta we die like warriors, no physical description of reader minus mentions of genitals, very light choking, voice kink if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterflowerdemon/pseuds/Shatterflowerdemon
Summary: You and your boyfriend haven't seen each other for a while. Finally, you get to give him a nice surprise when he comes home. Who doesn't love their date-mate wearing their clothes?
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader
Series: Reader inserts [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042395
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Honey, I'm home!

**Author's Note:**

> Minors do not read, seriously. Minors looking at my NSFW content makes me very uncomfortable, thank you! 
> 
> I wrote part of this almost a week ago, sorry if it sounds off!

"hey, honey," Papyrus greets you. His gaze is lavicious. You smile back and wave, a touch nervously. 

You had met him and his brother through work, and the rest was history. Hangouts, a bumbling confession after classic anime style shenanigans, and then you were dating. Sans was like the brother you may or may not have ever had, especially with that sometimes manically fanged grin of his. The two of you had bonded more after being accepted by his brother. 

"mhm, that looks good on you," your bonefriend compliments. You glance down. He's talking about the hoodie wrapped around most of your frame. Papyrus was huge, after all. Part of some sort of effort by his magic to make him seem more like a threat. To you, he was a protector. 

A tall protector that was getting very close. 

Papyrus had already kicked off his beat-up sneakers and strode slowly to your place on the couch. He leaned down and put his hands on the back of the cushion to firmly cage you in. Your heart fluttered in your chest, and a tingling grew in your lower region. 

"Rus?" you asked, borderline whispering. He hums and drops his skull to nuzzle your neck. Breathing fans over your throat. The action stirs you more. He would never hurt you. Unless you asked. 

"Tease. Wearing my hoodie, my scent, in my house. Waiting for me to come home," he rumbles next to your ear. Your hands come up to clutch at his shirt, hanging on without a real purpose. Something warm and wet glides over your jugular. You know it's his tongue without even looking. It'd been a while since the two of you had alone time, conflicting schedules being responsible. 

"Rus," you mutter, unsteadily. He pauses his ministrations and lifts his head. You look him in the eyelights, and his expression is searching, even with one blanked out eyesocket. A swarm of affection blooms in your chest. You lift a hand to glide over his cheekbone. Papyrus leans into the contact. No sort of affection could ever fully satisfy your big and sharp teddy bear. He's precious. 

"Welcome home," you tell him before slotting your lips over his fangs carefully. Even now, on the surface, he was hesitant to do anything more than get them straightened with braces. They have long been removed. Kissing small metal bits was hard to get used to. You definitely didn't mind his teeth when they knew how to bite you just right. He never voiced it, but you knew having fangs made him feel more capable as a brother and lover. It's easier to protect your loved ones when people took a look at your mouth and thought twice. Thankfully, he hadn't had to use them on anyone but you recently. 

Your boyfriend's long tongue slithers from his maw. The burnt orange appendage traces your bottom lip. It was his way of asking. Without any other prompting, you open your mouth to welcome it. God, you loved his tongue. It was prehensile, and Papyrus was very fond of using it on you, sometimes regardless of the place. You're pretty sure the two of you had fucked on almost every flat surface in this house. Sans never asked, and you always made sure to deep clean when you were done. 

You slip your arms around his neck, being mindful of his skull. His large skeletal hands slide down your back and grab your thighs. You shift in place, wanting friction. 

"Rus," you whisper when you part from each other, breathing heavily. A rumble reverberates through you, coming from your boyfriend's ribcage. 

"baby," he whines as his hands palm your thighs. Papyrus' breathing is rough, accentuated by a throbbing presence on your thigh. You decide to take things into your own hands by pushing him onto the couch. Gravity takes you with, causing you to straddle him. You grind against the bulge in his sweatpants. A groan tears through him, and his skull lolls to the side. You take advantage of the opportunity by sucking on his vertebrae. 

He whines again, begging the best he can as you suck on his sensitive bones. You sink your teeth in before pulling away from his neck entirely. Leaning back, you press yourself onto his lap harder.

"did you say something?" you ask mischievously. Papyrus groans and runs his hands up and down your sides. You press down harder before lifting yourself up enough to barely give any friction. 

"talk to me, Rus," you whisper. His breathing gutters out, phalanges twitching and curling into his hoodie on your torso. You jostle as his hips jerk up, seeking friction. 

"Please," he begs, saliva slipping down his tongue when it flicks out of his mouth, "please let me fuck you." You slide your hands down the plane of his ribcage, admiring the bumps of his ribs through his tank top. 

"you wanna take control?" you ask. Rus moans deep in his conjured throat when you slide over his bones just right. 

"yeah," he admits, voice heavy with promises. You shiver and raise your hands to start stripping. "Wait," he says. You pause your movements, waiting. His skeletal hands tug at his hoodie. "I wanna fuck you while you wear this." His admission runs a shiver all the way down south. 

"I like the sound of that," you say and get off the couch. Rus makes a confused noise. You turn to look at him over your shoulder and smile. "let's do it in the bedroom. I like hearing the bed squeak."

It takes all of a minute for you both to get in the room and undress. As he'd requested, you kept only the hoodie on. It swam around you, and you knew it'd have to be washed after all this. Totally worth it. As a show of submission, and to shift the power dynamic, you lay down on the bed and expose your neck. The mattress dips as Papyrus gets on top of you. 

"I wanna fuck you so bad," he says, admiring your body and rubbing circles into your thighs. You press them together and wiggle your hips. 

"How are you gonna do it?" you ask. Rus takes the cue, knowing how vocal you like him to be in bed. His eyesockets lid in lust, and his bones are radiating heat. 

"I'm gonna rut you into the mattress," Rus says, tracing a set of phalanges in between your thighs. His distal brushes against where you want him most, and then they move back to the outside of your thighs. "you always feel so good, baby. I'm gonna cum inside you until I'm empty."

He moans when his hips lower themselves to meet yours. The wetness from his dick slides down. It's hot on your skin. "Betcha like that, huh? You're so dirty, I love it. 'm gonna fuck you just how you like it, baby. Always so wet and good for me." His dick slides through your folds a few times before he draws back. The strangled noise you make doesn't go by unheard by your tall lover. He leans down to press a gentle skeleton kiss against your cheek. 

"Not yet. Gotta get you ready." His phalanges prod at your pussy and slide in up to the knuckle. You relax your legs as much as you can, making a conscious effort to keep your hips on the mattress.  
"that's it," he praises next to your ear. You bite your lip. "gonna make you slick enough for my dick. Can't wait to fill you up again." He purrs when you get wet enough for his fingerfucking to get louder.

"c'mon, honey," he encourages, and your hips jolt when his thumb slides to your clit. You're lost to the rhythm quickly after that, eyes slipping shut, eyebrows scrunched. He continues to mutter filthy things as he drives you to your first orgasm. "cum on my fingers. That's right, cum for me. Can't wait to have you squeeze my dick. Gonna make you feel good."

Your orgasm races through you, and Rus guides you through it, stopping when you tap him twice on the shoulder to signal overstimulation. He backs off, falling to his side next to you and you rest a moment. Able to breathe at a more normal pace, you grasp your boyfriend's dick. He groans in appreciation. You give it to him just how he likes it, extra pressure, and rubs at his slit. You whisper praise and appreciation to him as he gets closer to his peak. When you know he's getting close, his hand grasps yours and pulls you off. 

"huh?" you ask impulsively. Papyrus grins that cheeky smile that gives you stomach flutters.

Rus interlocks his fingers with yours, and his free hand curls around your cheek. He leans forward and whispers in your ear, "I'm saving my cum for your pussy." Then, he leans back as if nothing happened and guides you into a laying position.

"missionary?" he asks. You give him a thumbs up and spread your legs. The position feels intimate. Rus always makes sex feel like more than a means to an end. He lines himself up with one hand, legs bent into a kneeling position. Your boyfriend's expression is warm and doting. "ready, love?" he asks, and the smile you give him is authentic. He didn't use that nickname often. 

"ready," you tell him. Rus ducks his head for a kiss and slides in. It's a snug fit. 

Skeletal hands grip your hips for purchase, and he groans. "feels so good." You make a sound of encouragement. He drops his head to the crook of your neck and starts to thrust. The pace is just how you like it. He thrusts steadily. At some point, you wrap your legs around his pelvis. 

"Your pussy feels so good," Papyrus says. You make an unholy noise as he hits your good spot just right. 

"Love you, Rus," you pant, sweat pooling on your skin. 

"love you too," he grunts out between pleasured noises. It goes on like this for a bit, his balls slapping against your skin. Rus' dick goes and in and out with a slick sound. His distals press into your hips, and you hope they scratch you. 

"faster," you demand. Rus moans in appreciation and picks up the pace. His dick is practically slamming into you, but you know he's still conscious of your wellbeing somewhere in the back of his skull. The headboard smacks the wall in time with his thrusts. Your legs wrap around his pelvis tighter. "Rus," you whine. His tongue lathes over where your shoulder meets your neck. In a semi-reflexive move, you move your head to the side to give him more access. "yours, Rus." His teeth dig in a little, and you can feel one of his hands squeeze your hip harder. 

"mine," he growls. You agree repeatedly, lost in the throes of pleasure. "gonna fill you with my cum. Fill you up. No one else's. Make you smell like me all week," he rambles. You moan in agreement, ready for whatever he'd give you. 

"Please, Rus," you whine. His dick starts to pulse, and you know he's getting close. "my clit," you beg. He concedes, moving one of his hands to toy with it. "throat," you ask hoarsely. The other hand wraps around your offered body part. His teeth are still pressed against your flesh, ready to go. Papyrus' thrusts get shallower and faster. He stops before his dick pulls out more than halfway, and in a blink, the full length is inside you again. 

"get ready," he says, "squeeze my dick. Show me how much you want my cum." Your internal walls wrap around his dick as a reaction to your pleasure and a conscious effort. Rus slams in three more times before his hips stutter. His teeth dig in harder, and your throat is squeezed minutely more, grasp shockingly gentle. "ah! Take it, take it," he chants, rocking into you. Papyrus' cum is warm and enters you in spurts. Even when you're sure he's done cumming, he keeps a gentle pace. His full attention is on you now, whispering filthy things as he rubs your clit furiously. 

"cum for me, baby. You did so well. Always good for me, honey."

"Gonna breed you one day. Yeah? You like that? Betcha want my dick in you all the time."

"I'll put a ring on it and fuck you every chance I get." 

Your orgasm throttles you, robbing you of your breath and blurring out reality. You barely register anything until you feel the sliding of Papyrus' dick as he pulls out. Both of you groan at the sensation. His cum starts to trickle out, but he catches it with his phalange and pushes it back in. He chuckles and stands on shaky legs. "Keep that in for a bit," he says before exiting the room barebones. 

You already know he's going to get aftercare items. It was routine for when he topped. You sigh and get comfortable. There was time for a nap before Sans came home, and you had to air the room out. Rus could put carebear bandaids on you once you woke up. He would wipe you down regardless of you being awake or not. You feel the bed dip in the haze of half-sleep. Skeletal arms wrap around your frame and his chin doesn't quite meet the crown of your head. 

"night," he whispers before passing out. You chuckle, but it's watery from your drowsiness. 

"night," you think you whisper back before sleep overtakes you.

**Author's Note:**

> my first attempt at Horrorswap and Papyrus smut!


End file.
